run and hide
by inoseepoint
Summary: i dont own anything. this about avery and what happens when loki gets thrown into the picture. t for safety and future chapters.


Fallon

Loki raced down the alleys of New York; he could here Thor and his friends chasing him. Loki wasn't exactly panicked but he didn't want to be confined either so he looked for a way out and they he saw her and she saw him and he found his way out.

/

For my first time in new York this isn't bad I mean compared to my city in Canada this is much busier. I don't really look the part though if im honest. I mean im wearing black sweat pants, a green drop top, and a gold long sleeve underneath. "Hmmm who's that.. wait loki! But why is he running?" i walked closer to him and when I was in arms reach he grabbed me.

/

Perfect she came on her own. I grabbed her tightly around her waist pulling her close, she turned to look at me her eyes were as blue as the depths of the sea but she didn't fear me they only showed concern and surprise and she was concerned for me. " sshhh I won't hurt if you follow me" I could feel her getting confused but to my own shock she did. She stayed quiet and relaxed in my grip.

/

I trusted loki I knew something well everything wasn't his fault I knew he wouldn't hurt me even if he did he has reason. I heard heavy footsteps and we both tensed up. I saw a blonde head come around the corner and I could only assume it was either rogers, thor, or barton. I could hear loki say "what's your name?" I simply answered " Avery" " well Avery please hold on" I did but before I could speak a green and gold smoke consumed us and I felt my body being pulled and tingled.

/

She cooperated well and did as I asked she was different I could use her she seemed to assume I would and either she didn't mind or she knew something was wrong with the situation.

/

The next few months were uneventful even though avery was a hostage she never felt like one she listened to loki well and did what he asked sometimes he would give her some magic. He told her the truth behind the attack and she nodded she knew something wasn't right. After about a month loki returned to the tower with her. Loki was taken to asgard and she disappeared in a poof of green smoke.

/

Two weeks passed before loki showed up again he sent out a clone as a distraction while he went to avery.

/

Loki appeared in the living room. I ran to hugging him tight I worried for him up there alone and hurt but he seems fine. "avery I need your help" oh what a surprise " of course what is it?" no way am I going to refuse " I need you to carry this child" "wait what?!" "the all-powerful goddess gave me an unborn child it has part of me now it needs a art human. I need you to carry and deliver this baby" "loki im scared but if it will help you then I guess" loki placed the unborn child in me and I could feel him growing already but im scared of delivering them baby and what if loki leaves again ill be by myself. I placed a hand over my belly and held tightly to loki trying to keep him here.

/

Loki's clone made a great distraction for five months it kept them busy but loki needed to appear himself and im not exactly a good tag along now with a pregnant belly so I walked the streets shopping for the baby girl or boy it doesn't matter. BOOM! I look up to see the fight above oh no I must have wandered into the area now im in trouble. I saw captain America and the black widow run past I hid y face and started to leave when a shadow quickly covered me I looked up to see a car being thrown in my direction. I couldn't help but scream.

/

I'll admit the avengers have gotten better since we last fought but doesn't mean they'll get me I need to finish this quickly Avery isn't okay on her own yet. They battle went on for a few hours until he released they were getting close to where Avery likes to shop. This is bad bad bad" loki thought expectably when he spotted her a block away. Hulk threw a car but it missed me and was heading straight for avery. I could hear her scream as she made to cover her child.

/

"avery!" I heard my name being called and quickly looked up loki was there and they he was next to me and then he teleported us up to the sky. He held me bridal style as I shook and tears fell. " im sorry I didn't know" loki looked like I scared him to death but I probably did " avery are you okay Im sorry this is my fault" he quickly glanced around and saw his brother looking at them.

/

Loki could see thor looking at them and it was a sight loki saved a girl, the girl was with child, loki was holding said girl bridal style. He also noticed the other avengers getting closer " brother step away from the girl" thor said coming closer " im not your brother and I don't think so" before thor could argue loki said " thor I wish you luck you should believe the truths of I liar. Also she is mine" and then the pair was gone.

/

Loki placed them carefully in the apartment he had given her and placed her on the bed. Avery knew she needed to be more careful but she didn't like being alone this was too important to be done alone and today marks six months meaning only three more until things get even more dangerous.

/

The next week was slow avery finished her shopping and packed up everything into two bags one for the baby and a small one for her. While loki sent a daily amount of magic into her body and sent up safe houses this one was going to be discovered soon and they needed to move quickly now. They didn't plan on leaving town just a different spot. All said and down they were gone exept for a few picture on the fridge. They forgot.

/

Tony entered the apartment first it looked deserted like no-one ever lived there but they knew better. As they each took a room it was decided that bruce would take the kitchen he quickly noticed the picture and took them down to look. The first was avery and loki reading, the next was them posing, and the last was when avery was pregnant. He made his way to the living room to see the rest of the avengers putting something into the tv must have found a video. Ha sat on the floor as it started to play.

/

The movie started with avery laughing and grabbing the camera from whoever was being it, it showed loki when it turned around he was pouting and he looked like a mess " avery will you stop laughing" he wasn't angry just frustrated " oh come on loki you can't be serious I mean look at you, do you really think that was a good idea" she voice rang with laughter as he grabbed the camera back " oh yeah and what about you, you're the friend of a super villain, a monster, the enemy" he was getting angry and a little sad as he said it " oh come on loki we both know that's not true beside if the plan works it doesn't matter" "true do you remember it?" avery smiled and jumped in the air as if she was trying to jump herself out of laughing " I do, you get caught I get away and to weeks later your back".

/

The next seen was different avery was sitting by the window looking out, the camera was put down on a table pointing in that direction and loki came into frame. "a child loki the goddess gave you a child" loki sighed " I know and now its yours" she looked at him " loki I don't know what to do I ca do it but without you I don't know" " I know that's why I'll make sure we don't get separated for to long" "why would she give us, you a child we are friends a god and a mortal" " I don't know I really don't"

/

The movie finished and everyone was silent for a few minutes. Bruce soon remembered the pictures " oh that's right I found these" he said pacing them out and getting the disk out of the tv. "that's they girl from the movie" tony put in "yeah and the hostage from months back" clint said stretching " my brother has not been telling us something" thor said grabbing his hammer. The next minute loki was in the room and he looked at them " well your faster than I thought" was all he said grabbing the pictures and video from them, "brother where is the girl?" thor made his move coming close to loki "at the next safe house, safe and looking for these" he waved the items in his hand.

/

"who Is she?" it was captains turn to speak " she is avery and she is mine" loki said his face growing darker " you brainwashed her?" bruce spoke up "nope never had too and I never will" and then with that loki disappeared. The avengers soon left and went back.

/

A similar pattern happened for the next three months and soon avery would have her baby. Avery quickly used the magic loki gave her to make things go more smoothly as she had locked him out of the bathroom when the time came and telling him to get the things she needed. Within three hours she had managed to give birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy. She got him ready and after he was clean and ready she fixed herself up and changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a loosely tight fitting green t-shirt. She dressed the baby in a diaper then a onesie and then a blanket before she left the bathroom.

/

Loki heard the door open and quickly looked up avery came out holding a new born close to her chest and she looked tired. Loki quickly helped her to the bed and took the first turn with baby, in the morning they would name it. Morning came slowly and loki slept on the couch the baby safe in his arms. While avery woke in the bed and quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun and made her way to the living room to find loki and the baby.

/

Avery quietly took the baby from loki and took him to the bedroom to nurse him and change him. Loki woke shortly after and found her changing the baby but only the diaper. " he needs a name" he spoke softly as he entered the room more " he does" "do you have one?" "I might" he waited for her awnser " it's page" loki thought "I like it" he made his way to the baby and pushed it cheek. Page smile and flexed his fingers he was chubby and small with blue-green eyes and black-blonde hair.

/

The avengers where watching a movie when thor stood suddenly making his way to the window and opened the curtains to show loki sitting on the balcony railing. Thor opened the door and loki smiled softly " brother what are you doing?" thor was thoroughly shocked " I bring news thor" "well what is it" this one came from tony "theres going to be a war where either I die or they do and if I die you must look after avery thor. Oh right she also had the baby a little boy named page" thor quickly tried to grab loki but all he got was a head shake and then loki was gone.

/

"well now what?" tony had lost interest in the movie and was pacing "if he is telling the truth we should try to find them then" leave it to steve to be rational " I agree she just had a baby she she is already walking around probably" bruce being the doctor he is " is that bad?" clint said shocking everyone "it is" bruce said getting up " I can find him" thor said everyone looked at him "all this time you could find him?" Natasha finally spoke up "yes" was all thor said.

/

Within four hours thor had found where loki was staying it was a nice apartment in a nice place not far from the first one or the tower most likely that if something happened avery would be able to run there for help. The group made their way to the door and bruce knocked. They waited a minute and the crying from inside stopped and the door opened a crack. Bruce could see avery's messy unkept hair and the fear on her face when she was the avengers. He looked down and saw the lock was still on the door.

/

"hello avery" bruces voice was soft not wanting to scare her she was young only about 17 years old "h-hello" her voice shook and she shook herself a little " avery loki came to see us and told us to help you" bruce tried to sound convincing " he did?" she looked a little surprised but she unlocked the chain and opened the door a little more. They could see her better now she didn't bad but she definitely was pushing it and loki was nowhere to be seen, the room was mostly clean and there was a crib with a baby inside.

/

"avery can we come in?" bruce said reaching out a hand she looked at his hand and then looked at the others she looked skeptical but she opened the door fully and moved away. Bruce entered first the others followed looking at everything it was clean things where still packed in case of an emergency. Natasha looked at avery carefully she was wary of them and making sure she was always between them and the baby she never looked at them for longer than a minute and she kept looking around for an exit.

/

Every time bruce tried to see the baby avery would get worse she would hyperventilate and shake but she wouldn't stop him because she didn't have enough of loki's magic too but still no-one touched the baby. After things calmed down avery took page and held him close sitting down after bruce asked her to. " avery when did you give birth?" " I think it was three days ago" bruce was shocked she could do the things she could but he guessed loki helped "avery where's loki?" captain asked coming closer "why do need to know?" avery held page closer "it's okay avery we just want to know" bruce was finally able to touch her arm and he held it gently hoping she would relax her grip " he left to save page" that caught their attention " what do mean?" tony finally turned t look at her " page is a human and a god and thantos wants him now that he knows" thor looked absolutely furious and had to leave the room to cool down after hearing this.

/

Bruce gave avery a checkup she was doing okay but she was still needing medical attention. Natasha watched as bruce had to maneuver himself carefully around her and the baby in order to look at her. Every time he got close she would stiffen up "loki must have gotten her to be too dependent on him" she thought as she watched she looked at the baby again it was a healthy boy who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

/

"avery will come back with us?" Natasha shocked everyone by saying that as she knelt by avery " but if he .." she trailed off as she turned abruptly to the window they all turned to look too for a second there was nothing then there was a man he looked kind of like a man crossed with a dog standing and the window sill and looked at avery and licked his lips as if he wanted to eat her. Avery grabbed the baby bag held page close and ran from the room.

/

"after her!" clint yelled running out they all followed. Avery was already at the stairs when the caught up she was skipping steps and page was crying as she ran the man from before appeared at the bottom of the flight she was on and she stopped abruptly. He was so focused on he didn't notice the arrow flying at him. It him in the shoulder and he turned to face the avengers thor jumped down and they started fighting while that happened tony had put on his suit and he picked avery up bridal style flying off as the rest would join them later.

/


End file.
